Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a separator for separating fluid and a Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR) urea injection system using the same. More particularly, it relates to a separator which may separate gas from a fluid in which liquid and gas are mixed, and may discharge the gas, and an SCR urea injection system which may separate and discharge urea gas, which is generated when urea is injected, using the separator.
Description of Related Art
As problems regarding environmental pollution have become a major social issue, emission gas regulations on vehicles having internal combustion engines that use fossil fuel are gradually getting strict. Particularly, because a nitrogen oxide (NOx), which is known as a substance that causes acid rain and respiratory diseases, is included in exhaust gas from a vehicle having a diesel engine, which uses diesel fuel, such as a bus or a truck, regulations on gas emission standard for a vehicle, which has been applied recently or will be applied, more severely limit emission standards of nitrogen oxides.
In order to cope with the emission standards, a method of reducing nitrogen oxides included in exhaust gas from the diesel engine for a vehicle by applying an SCR selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system to the vehicle is being used.
The SCR system removes the nitrogen oxide in the exhaust gas by reducing the nitrogen oxide into nitrogen and water using urea as a catalyst, and typically uses an amount of urea that reaches about 4 to 6% of an amount of consumed fuel in order to reduce the nitrogen oxide.
Therefore, the urea needs to be injected like the way that the vehicle is filled with fuel, and to this end, a urea tank is provided in the vehicle of a diesel engine together with a fuel tank.
Recently, the SCR system is mainly used in a large-sized vehicle such as a truck, and a range of application of the SCR system is recently being enlarged to a small-sized vehicle and a midsize vehicle.
As the range of application of the SCR system is enlarged, a small-sized urea tank is used such that frequency of injection of urea is increased, and the urea is injected using an injection gun in a gas station such that a speed when the urea is injected is increased, and a method of injecting the urea directed by a customer may be applied.
Accordingly, customer complaints may occur due to deterioration in injection performance because of injecting urea at a high speed, and an unpleasant odor due to ammonia gas that is generated when the urea is injected.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.